Lizzie Mcguire gone whack!
by angelbaby3004
Summary: this is a crazy twisted story...rated r for sexual content and some language
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Just a normal day.    

 P.O.V: For Lizzie this was just a normal day. Everything was going wrong from the very moment she woke up. First she couldn't find anything cute, and clean to put on. Then she didn't have time for breakfast. Finally when she got to school, there was Kate wearing an awesome outfit and looking like a model, while Lizzie looked like she had been drug through the jungle 5 minutes ago on her way to school (the bus can do that to you sometimes.) Of course Kate was all over Ethan Craft, only the cutest boy in the whole school. 

P.O.V: Miranda walked into school just as Kate was flaunting her newest outfit. "Gosh", thought Miranda ," I hate her so much she is the most evil person in the whole world !" Then to make matters worse Kate gave Ethan a big hug and started hanging on him. "She is such a slut!" thought Miranda. She was trying to find Lizzie but didn't see her until she looked over by there lockers. There was Lizzie looking at Kate almost in tears.  Miranda walked over to Lizzie. "Lizzie what's wrong?" Miranda asked her rumpled looking friend. "I hate Kate so much she's the biggest slut ever!! Just look at her outfit today!!"

P.O.V: Kate woke up feeling great. She had just bought a new white shirt and made it the cutest thing she had ever seen last night. She had taken the white shirt, cut off the sleeves, giving it a ragged look. Then she slit the shirt from ½ a inch from the top all the way down so you could see her nipples, and she wasn't wearing a bra. She had then taken the cutest jean skirt she could find and cut slits all the way up to the top of her thigh, just short enough to be teasing but not enough to see anything.  She knew all the guys, including Ethan, would love it and she would bounce all day long. She knew it would make that little Lizzie and her stupid friend Miranda mad but that was half her point. 

P.O.V: Gordo walked into school really early this morning, he wanted to get there and put a note into Lizzie's locker. Gosh his audrenaline rushed through him just when he thought about her. This was an obsession not just a crush. He was starting to dream about her at night, and they weren't clean dreams, they were fantasies, sex fantasies. This had all started one night during a school project. 

~Flashback~

     Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda were doing an English project. They  had to watch a movie and develop they character plot…very boring, it all fit in to the huge project they were doing about character plots, including reading The Old Man and The Sea, a very stupid book. Lizzie had set up her DVD player and T.V. in her room so they would have some privacy, away from Matt and her parents. They were all settled in to watch Lord of the Rings when her mom poked her head in and gave them popcorn and soda. Lizzie, being her flirty self (subconsciously) hogged all the popcorn as the movie started and wouldn't hand it over. Miranda (the only person that knew Lizzie was extremely ticklish, sensitive to touch) reached over and tickled her stomach. Lizzie screamed and started throwing popcorn at them. Now Gordo knew that Lizzie was ticklish. He would use it to his advantage. Tickling her made all the blood pool and hearing her laugh, scream, and giggle made him think of things he never thought possible before.

~Flashback~

P.O.V: Ethan walked into school and immediately saw Kate. He got a boner right away. He could see her nipples so perfect and swaying as she walked, he wanted to touch them so bad. He loved Kate's body and her sexy butt, it was so hot. Kate was the best thing that had happened to him since 5th grade.

P.O.V: Larry was walking past Lizzie when he saw Kate he stopped and stared as the blood pooled in his cock. She was real hot stuff in more than one way. For starters she was gorgeous and her breasts were so perfectly formed, round and plump, he just wanted to suck them. He knew she would never want that so he walked into the bathroom to get rid of the lump in his pants.

P.O.V: Lizzie opened her locker as she talked to Miranda. "What is wrong with me? Why don't I ever get a boyfriend, all I've ever gotten was the paperboy and that was a mistake." She opened her locker and out fell a note that said "To Lizzie." "From your one true lover" " Wow," said Lizzie, " maybe I can get better than the paper boy!" Miranda just looked at her and laughed. The first bell rang Oh No they were gonna be late for class!! 

P.O.V: Miranda ran as fast as she could to class with Lizzie right behind her. As she ran she thought over everything that had been happening lately. She deffenitelly wasn't getting any anonymous notes from a love interest, but Lizzie was! She just wanted Ethan Craft but she knew that would never happen.

P.O.V: Kate enjoyed watching Lizzie and Miranda scramble for there seat just as the bell rang. "Damn," thought Kate, "they got to there seats I was hoping they would get detention or something!" she knew perfect Lizzie would make it to her seat. As the teacher walked in Kate pulled on her coat so that the teacher wouldn't see her shirt. If he did she would get a dress code violation. Then Lizzie would be happy and Kate would be mad. 

P.O.V: Gordo was so nervous about that note he didn't want to know who Lizzie thought it was that wrote the note. But he couldn't just ignore her he ate lunch with her everyday it would look akward. Maybe he would sit next to her and tickle her knee who knows he could tickle her side to. All he knew was that night they were gathering at her house to watch the rest of Lord of the Rings because last time they had goofed around the whole time and hadn't watched any of it. They had to tonight.

P.O.V: All Ethan could think about the whole day was Kat and her amazing shirt. He tried to touch but she wouldn't let him, she just liked to tease.

P.O.V: Larry was so excited about getting to spend time sitting next to Kate in math but she moved next to Ethan. It ruined his whole freaking day. 


	2. the english project

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I am merely using them for story purposes.

This all written from Lizzie's, Miranda, and Gordo's point of view since it takes place at her house.

Chapter 2: The English Project

Lizzie was busy get ting everything ready for when Gordo and Miranda would come over. She suddenly realized that she was hoping this time would be exactly like last time. She suddenly realized that she really liked Gordo. She would act like she usually did, her flirtacous self. She went up to her room to put on her best outfit and do her hair and makeup, she wanted to look perfect for Gordo. She just hoped that Miranda wouldn't ruin anything, like last time, she stopped Gordo from tickling Lizzie right when Lizzie was beginning to enjoy it. Lizzie heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. It was Miranda. They went up into the kitchen and made some popcorn so Lizzie's mom wouldn't disturb them tonight. The doorbell rang and Lizzie's mom answered it, it was Gordo. They gathered the food and drinks and went up to Lizzie's room.  As they entered Lizzie looked at Gordo "He looks a little strange, kinda scared."   

P.O.V: Gordo was walking up to Lizzie's room. "Oh No," he thought "this is it I'm finally gonna be back in her room, what will I do?" he tried to stay calm but it wasn't working he just felt so exhilarated. Once they got into her room they all sat down on her bed and Miranda put in the tape. Gordo was on one side of Lizzie and Miranda on the other. The battled started again as Lizzie wouldn't share the popcorn and this time Gordo started by tickling her. "Man that felt good!" he thought as he tried to get the popcorn away from her.  

P.O.V: Miranda was sitting next to Lizzie and she was pissed. Subconcesly or not, this was sick, and she didn't want to watch them flirt. She turned and watched the movie, at least she could turn in the project and get a good grade. They were fighting over the popcorn and she could hear Lizzie giggling as (she guessed) Gordo tickled her. 

P.O.V: Lizzie was really enjoying this. Gordo was starting to explore a little and he was finding some of her most sensitive spots. "Just don't blow raspberry's on my stomach, face or neck ok?" she giggled to Gordo. "Uh Oh," she thought, "I shouldn't have told him that" she thought as Gordo took her hands and held them so she couldn't get away.

P.O.V: Gordo pinned her hands under him and  with the other hand pulled her shirt up, just slightly enough to see her bellybutton, "Wow, she has got one sexy stomach and the cutest bellybutton!" 

Lizzie squealed with delight as Gordo blew one raspberry after the other on her stomach, and neck. Gordo was really enjoying this. "If only Miranda weren't here." He thought and sat up.

P.O.V: Lizzie sighed as Gordo sat up, "I wish Miranda wasn't here than we could really get it on!!" thought Lizzie. She leaned over and rested her head on Gordo's lap. She was laying on him. When the movie got "scary" as she put it, she would grab Gordo's leg in fear and he would stroke her back to calm her down. She found herself accidently stroking his leg subconcesioully and she found him stroking her hair. She liked it a lot, maybe too much.

P.O.V: The moment the movie was over Miranda came up with some laim excuse and said she had to go. She couldn't stand to be in the same room with Gordo and Lizzie another minute. They were getting a little to close and snuggly lately.

P.O.V: Lizzie was so happy that this night had worked out. She went to sleep and dreamed about Gordo all night long. 


End file.
